Blutsbrüder
Blutsbrüder ist die fünfte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Benny von einigen Vampiren verprügelt wurde, bittet er Dean um Hilfe. Dean packt sofort seine Sachen und erklärt dem verwirrten Sam, dass er einen Tag für sich bräuchte. Benny gesteht Dean, dass er hinter dem Vampir her sei, der ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat. Handlung Benny ist am Hafen in einer Kleinstadt in Washington. Er lauert dort einem anderen Vampir namens Quentin auf. Dieser ist völlig perplex ihn wieder zu sehen, war er doch an Bennys Tod beteiligt. Der aus dem Fegefeuer zurück gekehrte Benny stellt Quentin zur Rede und will wissen, wo das Oberhaupt des Vampir-Clans ist, der seinen Tod in Auftrag gegeben hat. Quentin will es ihm nicht sagen. Aus dem Hinterhalt kommen zwei weitere Vampire. Es kommt zum Kampf. Sam und Dean sind nach wie vor auf der Suche nach Kevin. Eine neue Spur erweist sich als erneute Sackgasse. Sie finden das Motel, in dem Kevin angeblich eingecheckt haben soll, verlassen vor. Bei beiden Brüdern entladen sich die Frustrationen und sie streiten sich. Der Streit wird unterbrochen als Dean einen Anruf bekommt. Er lässt Sam sofort im Zimmer zurück und geht nach draußen, als er merkt, dass der Anrufer Benny ist. Dieser musste bei dem Kampf mit den Vampiren einiges einstecken und ist schwer verletzt. Er bittet Dean um Hilfe. Der ältere Winchester lässt alles stehen und liegen und will sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Sam speist er damit ab, dass er was Persönliches klären muss, was zu einem erneuten Streit führt. Dean lässt Sam schließlich mit der Aufgabe, weiter nach Kevin zu suchen, stehen. Während Sam recherchiert, hat er mehrere Flashbacks davon, wie er und Amelia sich nähergekommen sind. Nachdem er den Hund angefahren hat, ist der jüngere Winchester in der Stadt hängen geblieben. Er hat in der Motelrezeption etwas repariert, woraufhin ihn der Sohn des Motelbesitzers als eine Art Hausmeister engagiert. Eines Tages führt ihn der Job in Amelias Zimmer. Sie hält ihn zunächst für einen Stalker, als sie ihn unter ihrem Abfluss findet. Sam ist überrascht, dass die Tierärztin ebenfalls in dem Motel wohnt. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie einiges gemeinsam haben. Beide haben gerade jemanden verloren und sind nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Benny konnte sich in einen alten Öltanker schleppen. Dean findet ihn und versorgt ihn mit Blut, wodurch der Vampir sich sehr schnell wieder regenerieren kann. Er dankt Dean, will ihn aber wieder abwimmeln, doch Dean bleibt hartnäckig. Benny meint, dass Dean es mit dem Freundschafts-Ding echt nicht ruhen lassen kann. Dabei hat der Winchester einen Flashback. Im Fegefeuer muss Dean zwischen Benny und Castiel vermitteln, weil diese sich häufig in die Haare kriegen. Sie stimmen jedoch überein, dass es keine besonders kluge Idee war, dass Dean und Benny Castiel mitgenommen haben. Der Engel ist skeptisch, dass er fähig ist, das Fegefeuer zu verlassen. Dean meint, sie würden es dennoch versuchen, selbst wenn es das letzte ist, was sie tun würden. Benny klärt Dean schließlich über seine Motive auf. Er will den Vampir jagen, der ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat. Er erklärt Dean, dass sein ehemaliger Vampir-Clan in der Piraterie tätig ist, Vampiraten. Sie ernähren sich von der Besatzung der gekaperten Schiffe. Dean ist bereit, Benny zu helfen. Sie finden heraus, dass sein Schöpfer ein Haus auf einer Insel gemietet hat. Auf dem Weg kommen sie darüber ins Gespräch, warum Benny getötet wurde. Als "neu geborener" Vampir hing Benny sehr an seinem Schöpfer. Er hat alles gemacht, was er von ihm verlangt hat. Bis er Andrea Kormos getroffen hat. Sie war auf einem Boot, das hätte gekapert werden sollen, aber Benny hat die Koordinaten nicht weiter gereicht, sondern sich zu ihr gesellt. Sie verliebten sich. Er kehrte dem Vampir-Clan den Rücken zu und lies sich mit ihr in Louisiana nieder. Eines Tages sind seine Clan-Mitglieder allen voran sein Schöpfer, dort aufgetaucht und haben ihm darüber die Lektion erteilt, was passiert, wenn man seinem Clan den Rücken kehrt. Sie haben ihn getötet und vorher noch angekündigt, Andrea leer zu trinken. Später in der Nacht dringen Benny und Dean in das Haus des Clan-Chefs ein. Kurz darauf kommt Andrea die Treppe runter. Gleichzeitig wird Benny von Sorento, einem Handlanger des Clan-Chefs überwältigt. Dean kann nur zusehen. Währenddessen versucht Sam ihn anzurufen. Dean geht erst beim zweiten Mal dran. Er ist kurz angebunden und Sam reagiert ziemlich sauer darauf, dass Dean alleine ein Vampir-Nest hochnehmen will. Der Ältere erklärt, dass er einen Freund zur Unterstützung dabei habe. Sam will wissen wer das sein soll, schließlich seien all seine Freunde tot. Andrea schickt Sorento los, um den Clan-Chef zu informieren, dass Benny wieder auf der Erde wandelt. Andrea erzählt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls zum Vampir gemacht wurde und jetzt weit oben in der Rangordnung steht. Benny sieht es als seine Schuld an, dass sie zum Vampir wurde. Andrea meint, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, schließlich habe sie sich entschieden mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Benny erfährt, dass sie, nachdem sie zum Vampir wurde, ebenfalls der Verbindung zu ihrem Schöpfer erlegen und deshalb bei ihm geblieben sei. Niemand in dem Nest sei stark genug, gegen den Clan-Chef anzukommen, doch sie glaube daran, dass Benny ihn töten kann. Wenn ihm das gelinge, könnten sie und Benny zusammen sein. Sie gibt ihm Schlüssel für die Handschellen mit denen er gefesselt ist. Sorento kommt zurück und soll Benny zum Clan-Chef bringen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung regt sich Sam immer noch darüber auf, dass Dean ihm nichts von der Jagd gesagt hat. Der ältere Bruder schickt ihm seine Koordinaten. Sam meint, er würde sich auf den Weg machen. Danach lässt Dean Sam weiter reden und benutzt die Geräuschquelle als Falle. Dadurch kann er zwei Vampire ausschalten. Derweil wird Benny seinem Schöpfer in Handschellen vorgeführt. Dieser ist überrascht und sagt, er bereue es, Benny getötet zu haben. Er habe Andrea zum Vampir gemacht, damit er wenigstens eine Erinnerung an Benny hatte. Dean kann in der Zwischenzeit zwei weitere Vampire töten und hat einen weiteren Flashback. Im Fegefeuer erzählt Benny ihm, dass er sich von Bluttransfusionen ernährt hat, nicht direkt von Menschen. Anschließend diskutieren sie erneut darüber, ob sie Castiel bei sich behalten sollen oder nicht. Immerhin hätten er und Dean einen Deal und wenn sie sterben würden wegen dem Engel würden sie nicht aus dem Fegefeuer kommen. Castiel spürt, dass Leviathane kommen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Dean und Benny können einen Leviathan außer Gefecht setzen, doch der andere kann Castiel überwältigen. Bevor er jedoch die Chance hat, den Engel zu töten, enthauptet Benny den Leviathan und hilft Cas auf die Füße. Benny meint zu seinem Schöpfer, dass er ihn gehen lassen sollte. Der Alte Mann meint jedoch, dass das nicht seine Art sei. Benny sagt es sei so traurig, dass obwohl sein Schöpfer so alt sei, er nichts habe im Leben. Der andere entgegnet er habe Andrea. Die Aussage kann Benny entkräften, als er seinem Gegenüber die Handschellen präsentiert aus denen er sich inzwischen befreit hat. Sorento greift ihn an, doch Benny kann ihn töten. Danach kann er auch seinen Schöpfer bezwingen. Anschließend geht er zu Andrea und will mit ihr fort gehen, doch sie hatte nie vor zu gehen. Sie will die Piraterie fortführen. Benny meint, er sei hergekommen, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Person, die er geliebt habe, sei ihm schon vor langer Zeit von den Vampiren genommen wurde. Sie fragt ihn, ob er denkt er sei etwas Besseres als sie. Er verneint und meint nur, dass sie alle verdammt seien. Plötzlich taucht Dean auf und tötet Andrea. Während sie mit dem Boot wieder zum Festland fahren, fragt Benny Dean, warum er ihn wieder seinem Körper zugeführt hätte. Er hätte seine Seele auch einfach in den nächsten Abwasserkanal schleusen können. Dean versteht die Frage nicht. Ehe sie beide näher darauf eingehen können, sind sie auch schon am Ufer und werden dort von Sam empfangen. Benny begrüßt Deans Bruder und schüttelt ihm die Hand. Der jüngere Winchester merkt, dass Benny kein Mensch ist und will nach seiner Waffe greifen, doch Dean schüttelt den Kopf. Der Vampir meint, dass die Brüder jetzt sicher einiges zu besprechen hätten und verschwindet. Vorkommenden Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Benny Lafitte *Castiel (Rückblende) *Amelia Richardson (Rückblende) *Der Alte Mann *Andrea Kormos *Quentin *Sorento Vorkommende Wesen *Vampire *Engel *Leviathane (Rückblende) Musik *'In the Hall of the Mountain King' von Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1, Op. 46. by Edvard Grieg Trivia *Die Episode ist benannt nach dem Song Blood Brother von Iron Maiden. *In der Serie kommt eine Meta-Referenz vor: In einem von Deans Rückblicken fragt sich Castiel, wo wohl die Monster, die sie ihm Fegefeuer töten, hingehen, wenn dies doch eigentlich schon der "Monsterhimmel" ist. Zitate :Castiel: "Ich bin nicht deine Tante!" :Benny: "Nein? Nicht?" :Castiel: "Wir beide stehen in keiner verwandtschaftlichen Beziehung zueinander!" :Benny: "Soll das ein Witz sein?" :Dean (stöhnt): "Ihr beide macht mich fertig!" ---- :Dean: "Ihr wart also Vampir-Piraten? Vampiraten!" :Benny: "Wir machen das schon so lange, aber so hat uns noch niemand genannt" Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Blood Brother (Blutsbruder) *'Spanisch:' Hermano de Sangre (Blutsbruder) *'Französisch:' Les Vampirates (Die Vampiraten) *'Italienisch:' Fratello di sangue (Blutsbruder) *'Portugiesisch:' Irmão de Sangue (Blutsbruder) *'Ungarisch:' Vértestvér (Verwandtschaft) *'Finnisch:' Veriveli (Blutsbruder) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig